icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20130528130108
Something I posted on Carly's page as a reply to everything that has been posted about Carly lately. The conclusions are yours. 1) Carly, the Seddie shipper Yeah, sure. That’s why she is the one to care about Freddie more than anyone else in the show, especially with Sam’s actions on him (for example, shocking him with a shock pen, throwing stuff on his sensitive spots…yeah. Not funny.) That’s why everyone saw her having a photo of Freddie (and Freddie only, from those really close to her) right next to her bed. That’s why she has shown clear jealousy, both in iSaved Your Life and when Freddie openly states about a girl besides her who is beautiful and attractive, most notably Tori Vega. And of course, that’s why she came to Freddie, held his hand and kissed him before she left for Italy to be with her father 2) Carly, the bad friend towards Sam, she stole her boyfriend (because Sam never did anything wrong or let’s just forget about what Sam did and hate on Carly) Sure, Carly was the worst friend in the world for Sam. Because she was all the time in the receiving end regarding Sam’s mischiefs, taking the blame- the very fist scene of iCarly was just about that. And if it wasn’t for Carly in her life, everyone saw how Sam would end up (in iChristmas). A permanent “customer” in juvenile detention and later on, plain jail. And of course, let’s not forget the times Sam and Freddie dragged her along in their (disaster) dates because they needed her to keep them from fighting and arguing all the time-from the morning up to post midnight. And how they treated her like trash all this time. Sure, nobody in the world would want a friend like that… 3) Carly, the selfish Sure thing, once more. The epitome of the sin of pride. There are so many I can say right now, but I’ll stick to some key points. Exhibit A: Carly didn’t want to tell Sam about Jonah, because “…Jonah makes her happy.” And in another episode: “And why are we focused on me? Sam hasn’t got a date yet either.” Exhibit B: Always there for her, helping her out and being her conscience and guidance (read the above about iChristmas again). Exhibit C: Moments after she revealed what Sam did to Freddie’s application, Carly was struck by and immediately overwhelmed with guilt. Then ran upstairs and did literally her best to convince Freddie not to break up with Sam (something we didn’t see in Sam in iSaved Your Life), delaying the inevitable. So much selfishness-God, really… And for the record, Freddie was Carly's ex before he became Sam's ex. And those are light compared to other stuff. I've seen also Carly being called the words starting from w and s and ending in -hore and -lut. What can I say? Everyone cuts and stitches as he/she sees fit... P.S. Needless to say, the above 3 sentences made me LOLOL every time I saw them. (end of post) If you want, comment about your thoughts on this one